Pecinta Alam
by Maruyama Harumi
Summary: Kegiatan Sakura dan yang lain di pecinta alam. Pahit manis kegiatan mereka, termasuk kisah cinta mereka. Bad summary, AU.


PECINTA ALAM BY MARUYAMA HARUMI

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC, TYPO, MISS TYPO (MAYBE), DLL

HAPPY READING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Tahun pelajaran baru sudah dimulai, siswa mulai memasuki sekolah mereka. Begitu juga dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Kohana Senior High School, salah satu sekolah faforit di kotanya. Sekarang, ia sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Menunggu kedatangan dua sahabatnya yang juga bersekolah di sana.

"Sakuraaaa!"Sakura menatap gadis berambut kuning yang diikat ponytail berlari ke arahnya, senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

"Ino!"

"_Ohayou_! Kau cepat sekali datangnya," ucap Ino, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hehehe.. Aku kan ingin melihat-lihat sekolahnya dulu!"

"Hinata belum datang ya? Ah, itu dia!" Ino menunjuk gadis berambut ungu yang berjalan dengan anggun ke arah mereka. "Hinata!" panggilnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura, Ino," sapa gadis itu.

"_Ohayou_!" ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Nah, karena kita sudah lengkap. Ayo kita cari kelas kita!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Yokatta_! Kita satu kelas!" teriak Ino girang."Benarkah? _Yokatta_~ Kita kelas mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita kelas 1-B," ucap Hinata, matanya masih terfokus pada pengumuman. Kelas mereka berada di lantai 2, tak jauh dari kelas 2 dan ruang komputer. Di tangga, terdapat sebuah kaca besar. Dan di dekat tangga, terdapat toilet. Kelas mereka terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa tas yang sudah diletakkan di sana.

"Ah, kita di sana saja!" Sakura berlari dan menempati meja dekat jendela, barisan ke 3 dari depan. Ino memilih duduk di belakang Sakura, sedangkan Hinata di depan Sakura.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah memilih untuk ekskul?" tanya Sakura. Di Hakono Senior High School, setiap muridnya diwajibkan untuk memilih sati ekskul. Dan itu akan menjadi nilai tambah di raport mereka.

"Aku akan ikut cheerleader!" jawab Ino semangat.

"A-Aku akan ikut PMR. Kalau Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku belum tau. Aku akan lihat dulu demo ekskulnya nanti."

"Ta-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara gemerisik dari pengeras suara.

"Ehem. Kepada seluruh murid baru, berkumpul di aula sekolah sekarang. Sekali lagi.."

"Aah! Pasti harus mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah! Menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura kesal. Ino hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo, kita ke aula!" ucap Hinata. Aula terletak tak jauh dari kantin sekolah. Aula itu cukup besar, ada banyak kursi yang disediakan untuk duduk, juga sebuah panggung. Sakura dan yang lain memutuskan untuk duduk di barisan tengah dan jauh dari pengeras suara. Tak lama setelah aula penuh, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang naik ke atas panggung.

"Ehem. Sebagai kepala sekolah, saya ucapkan selamat datang pada kalian semua! Blablabla.."

Sakura menguap bosan. Ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan ucapan kepala sekolah itu. Dan setelah 30 menit, pidato itu selesai.

"Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya demo ekskul!" ucap kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade itu sebelum turun dari panggung. Satu demi satu, perwakilan ekskul menjelaskan tentang ekskul tersebut. Sakura memperhatikan dengan cukup serius, hingga akhirnya ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Pecinta alam, eh? Sepertinya menyenangkan!" ucapnya senang.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau sudah memilih ekskul?" tanya Ino. Mereka sedang berjalan ke kelas setelah acara tadi.

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku sudah memilih, kok! Aku memilih 2 ekskul."

"Dua? Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti tahan!" ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu? Ekskul apa itu?" tanya Ino, ia meminum susu yang ia beli di kantin tadi.

"Pasispala dan Taekwondo."

Ino menyemburkan susu yang tadi di minumnya. "Apa?"

"Pasispala dan Taekwondo," ulang Sakura.

"Apa kau serius, Sakura? Apa itu tak terlalu berat?" tanya Hinata.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah pernah ikut taekwondo sebelumnya, meskipun cuma sebentar sih.. Tapi aku yakin! Asal ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, sedangkan kedua kawannya itu hanya menatapnya khawatir.

"Eh, Sakura. Kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hari ini pertemuan pertamaku di-"

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara pengumuman.

"Kepada seluruh calon anggota pasispala, diharap berkumpul di bawah pohon mangga sekarang. Sekali lagi.."

"Ah, aku sudah dipanggil. Duluan ya!" Sakura mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya terdiam melihat Sakura yang sangat bersemangat.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol.

"Sepertinya sudah," ucap laki-laki berambut panjang.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kita ke kelas 2-B ya!"

Mereka semua, termasuk Sakura, mengikuti 2 orang itu ke kelas yang tak jauh dari sana. Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura memilih duduk di barisan ke tiga dekat jendela.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat.

Sakura mengangguk, gadis itu duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Matsuri."

"Sakura," ucap Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Matsuri.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita mulai dengan perkenalan. Dimulai dari kami, para senior ya. _Watashi wa_ Tenten, aku ketua umum pecinta alam ini," ucap gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol.

"Hyuuga Neji," ucap laki-laki berambut panjang.

"_Watashi wa_ Rock Lee, _desu_! _Yoroshiku_!" ucap laki-laki berambut bob.

"Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan tentang pasispala HSHS. Pecinta alam ini memiliki 4 angkatan. Yaitu, angkatan perintis, angkatan 1, 2, dan 3. Angkatan perintis adalah angkatan yang mendirikan pecinta alam ini. Anggotanya ada 16 orang. Angkatan ke 1, anggotanya 12 orang, angkatan 2 anggotanya 14 orang, dan angkatan 3, hanya kami bertiga. Dan kalian adalah calon angkatan keempat," ucap Tenten.

"Di pecinta alam ini, kalian tak langsung masuk menjadi anggota. Kalian harus melewati beberapa tugas. Pertama, kalian harus mengikuti pendidikan dan latihan. Biasanya dilakukan di gunung, selama beberapa hari. Lalu, kalian harus melakukan observasi ke tempat yang belum pernah pasispala ini kunjungi. Dan kalian harus membuat buku mengenai itu," ucap Neji.

"Tenang saja. Asal ada kerja sama, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya!" ucap Lee menyemangati.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalan. Di mulai dari kamu ya!" Tenten menunjuk Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_," ucap Sakura, dilanjutkan dengan yang lain.

"_Watashi wa_ Matsuri!"

"Shion, _desu_. _Yoroshiku_!"

"Uzumaki Naruto-_ttebayo_!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan beberapa orang yang lain. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama dan menghapalkan wajah dan namanya.

"Nah, kalian wajib hapal nama semuanya ya! Ini angkatan kalian, saudara kalian!" ucap Rock Lee.

"Selama kalian ada di pasispala ini, kita semua adalah keluarga! Tak ada yang boleh memanggil nama keluarga ya! Harus nama kecilnya!" ucap Tenten tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, kalian harus membeli slayer merah ya! Itu adalah identitas kita. Jika kalian sudah diklat nanti, kalian akan diberikan slayer merah seperti punya kami."

Tenten melepas slayer yang ia pakai. Di ujung slayer tersebut, terdapat lambang pasispala itu.

"Oh ya. Kita ada dua kali pertemuan setiap minggu ya! Kalian ada waktu senggang di hari apa?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Sabtu!"

"Sabtu? Ada yang tidak bisa datang di hari sabtu?" tanya ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah. Semua setuju hari sabtu?" tanya Neji."Ya!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Yosh! Semua setuju ya! Hari rabu, kita materi di kelas sepulang sekolah. Hari sabtu, kita latihan fisik!" ucap Lee.

"Untuk hari sabtu, kalian pakai celana lapangan, baju merah, slayer merah. Dan jangan lupa bawa minum!" ucap Tenten.

Sakura mencatat semua itu di buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Ia bersyukur membawanya setiap hari.

"Baiklah. Pertemuan kita sampai sini saja. Sebelum pulang, kita tos!"

Tenten menjulurkan tangannya. Neji dan Lee menumpukkan sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Tenten. Sakura dan yang lain mengikuti.

"Saat kubilang pasispala, kalian teriak 'Semangat' ya!"Sakura dan yang lain mengangguk paham.

"Pasispala!"

"Semangaaat!"

Tenten bertepuk tangan. Mereka bersalaman sebelum bubar.

Sakura tersenyum, ia berjanji dalam hati. 'Aku akan bertahan sampai menjadi anggota! Sesulit apapun itu!'

TBC

Halooo..ini fic multichap pertamaku! Dan fic ini kubuat berdasarkan pengalamanku di pasispala! Dengan sedikit perubahan, sih. Mungkin ada yang ikut pecinta alam juga? ^^

Karena ini fic multichip pertamaku, aku mau minta maaf karena mungkin fic ini jelek dan masih banyak kekurangannya. Jadi.. lanjut? Atau hapus?

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca! Review please..


End file.
